It's A Love Thing
by XxJOKERxX935
Summary: In the year 2015 everything in Danielle "Dani" Farris life was just swell. She really had nothing to complain or worry about…until that fateful day in Café 80's. MartyJR/OC
1. That Thing

**Hello everyone :D This is actually my first story on fanfiction and I'm nervous DX And this is BEFORE Marty came to save the future again. It'll make sense I promise! I hope to hear some feed back if it's not too much trouble :] Oh and pleaseeeee let me know if think my OC is a mary-sue! I'll fix her if that's the case! Also my grammar and spelling are not all that great…I'd just thought I'd mention that. **

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: That Thing!

In the year 2015 everything in Danielle "Dani" Farris life was just swell. She really had nothing to complain or worry about…until that fateful day in Café 80's.

"Hey Dani!", her redheaded friend Chrissy nudged her foot lightly with her own. "McFly is staring at you!" Her tone was quiet and harsh with obvious contempt for the guy.

Dani groaned before carefully rolling her eyes to where Chrissy motioned. Sure enough there he was, Marty McFly JR. Who by the way, was not the most popular guy at Hill Valley High School that and his family were somewhat of a joke to everyone in this particular town.

Anyway, McFly sat on the stool not too far from the booth that her two friends sat, with a Pepsi perfect in his hand. She caught his gaze and he quickly looked away as if he never looked at her at all.

"Ah so he is." Was Dani's response before taking a sip of her own Pepsi.

"How creepy…" Jodi who wore skirts a little bit higher than she should, piped in.

Dani snuck a small glance at McFly again, and then said. "He's… not so bad."

It was a half-hearted defense, but very true. Yes, he could be a bit odd, he lacked much in the "appearances are everything" department, his jokes were lame and of course he was a frequent victim of Griff Tannen's bullying. Yet despite all that he was in fact a nice kid.

She had found this out in the beginning of the school year when she had been paired up with him in Physics. Oh the dread when she heard the physics' teacher Mr. Hootch call out "McFly and Farris" and oh the horror when he announced that they would be partners for the entire year. Meaning not only would they be working together for grades, they would have to sit next to each other everyday and freaking communicate with one another. She really had thought Mr. Hootch had a grudge against her. Hell she thought God had a grudge against her. She remembered how she reluctantly got up and made her way over to him. She remembered the slight look of panic in his eyes and how he scooted to the far side of their table from her. (Which didn't bother her in the least.) They probably still would have never said a word to each other if there wasn't that tiny problem…Physics was not Dani's strong point. At all. She thought this problem could be solved by simply going up and asking Mr. Hootch for help, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was BLAH BLAH BLAHHHHHH. Shit. Shit. Shit. Damn it she wasn't freaking Einstein! Her grade in the class dropped and dropped. It had dropped all the way down to a 28…in only month. She recalled the day they got back their test scores on Circular Motion ...was it? She stared at her paper with a big fat red 42 on the right hand corner.

"_Shiiitt…"she muttered, throwing her face into the table. She would have fallen asleep then till a slightly high pitched boyish voice decided to deprive her of that._

"…_.Sooo what did you get?" _

_Damn. This was going to be embarrassing. She lifted her head, turning it a bit to look at him. "Ahhh, a 42…", before he could make a remark or even an expression she quickly asked, "You?"_

"_80." Her head shot all the way up. "80? Seriously?" No. Seriously McFly got physics? _

_McFly smiled with teeth. "Uhh Yeahh, it's not that hard once you get-" _

"_**NEXT CLASS"**__ came in the computerized voice. And Dani left. _

_The next day, was a whole new lesson in physics. Dani, once again was at a lost. Her green eyes roamed the class room. Everyone was working. You know because EVERYONE knew what to do. Everyone except for her that is. Damnnnn. She glanced at a hunched over McFly whose face was so close to his paper that his nose almost touched it._

_After a moment or two, she bit the bullet and tapped his arm lightly. Being so consumed with formulas and all the poor kid nearly jumped from his seat. He looked over to where he had been tapped only to meet Dani's small smile. "Sorry Martin, but do ya think you can explain to me what the hell to do…please?"_

_His face lit up, he nodded his head vigorously. "Oh yeah! Sure! Sure!" Since he was all the way at the end of the table he had to lean then stretch to see her paper. "Whadda ya need help with?"_

"_Err.." Dani gave him a meek grin. "Everything…" He let out a laugh as if she shared some joke with him. While explaining he stumbled on his words, either out of nervousness or maybe he just was not good at explaining things. She didn't know. But what she did know is that she regretted asking McFly for help._

"_Do you get it?" he asked his voice cracking. He might've guessed he wasn't making much sense._

_She bit down on her lip. "Ahh, sorry not really. But that's fine I'll just ask-"_

"_Wait! I think it'll make sense if I just show you." Still struggling to keep himself balanced leaning over, he grabbed a sheet of paper. "Look …" McFly wrote down the first problem and did a step by step so she could understand. As she watched him work with one of the formulas she couldn't help, but think how simple the problem was now. Why couldn't Mr. Hootch do a step by step? _

_When McFly was finished he brought his head up to meet her, his own holding certain uneasiness. "Do you get it now?"_

_Excited that her brain sunk in the 'step by step' she smiled. "Yeah! You made me ACTUALLY learn something. Thanks a bunch Martin!" No longer feeling regret about asking McFly's help, she turned her attention back to her own paper._

"_Ha umm no problem!" was his shy reply before settling himself back to the far end of the table._

_And ladies and gentlemen, everyday would be similar. Dani was no longer embarrassed to ask for McFly's help. Yet she would ask for help so often that she found herself feeling guilty that he would have lean so far over just to help. They were on the same table for god's sake!_

"_Why are you so far anyway?" she had finally asked him out of the guilt one day when he attempted to once again lean over to assist her. "Scoot over here…" she said, pushing back the little voice that said her personal space was going to be invaded. _

_McFly was beyond startled, but he complied with her. His chair made that attention drawing creaking, of course kids stared. She ignored them. They didn't understand. Education is important to her damnit!_

_Once again that slightly high pitched boyish voice broke her away from her thoughts. "Danielle? Heyyyy helllooo?" _

_She blinked. "Uh what? What?"_

"_Did you hear anything I just said?" He was referring to the question she had asked him for help earlier on. _

"_Oh no, I'm sorry Martin-"_

"_Marty."_

_That surprised her. "Sorry?"_

"_I don't really like the sound of Martin, you know? Kinda makes me think I'm some kind of martian from space or something." He put on a goofy grin. "So call me Marty."_

"_Marty." She repeated softly before smiling. She liked the sound of it. _

"_Got a nice ring to it don't it?" He laughed when she rolled her eyes at his playful arrogance. _

"_Pffht surrrre. Well since were on the name subject I think it should only be fair that you call me Dani." _

_Yeah, so pretty much from there on Dani and Marty became friendly acquaintances. You know, if they bumped into each other they would make small talk. If he saw her from a distance he would wave and she would wave (quickly mind you) back. Also if she bought little candy bags for friends on special occasions…she would get Marty one too. Hey, he was the reason she was passing physics. _

Anyway enough of memory lane, point was the kid was okay.

"Crap! He's coming over!" Jodi whispered the unnecessary panic in her voice.

"Oh god, let's get out of here! Hurry!" the redhead looked over at Dani. "Take your Pepsi!" she exclaimed and snatched her purse up while Dani rolled her eyes at her dramatic friends.

"You guys are acting-" Cue the slightly high pitched boyish voice.

"Hey Dani!" Marty was now above her with his trademark goofy grin cemented into his face.

She forced a smile of her own. "Hey Marty, how's it going?"

She watched as his eyes roamed the café, looking at anything else, but her.

"Oh um, good. Um hey, I was wondering umm...", he stopped in mid-sentence, his grin now twisted into a slight frown. He gulped, questioning himself on what he was about to do.

Chrissy did not hide the fact that she annoyed and disgusted. "Hurry up McFly!" She scowled flipping her red locks. "You're making us late for our…thing."

"Thing?" Marty repeated eyebrows knitted together in confusion and slight curiosity.

Chrissy glared harder as if she was trying to get him to disappear with her eyes. "Cha, are you deaf? Our thing!"

Reaching the peak of his embarrassment Marty's fidgeting became visible yet he still could not manage to leave. Dani, however was now glaring at her friend. Glaring hard for two specific reasons.

Well, Chrissy was annoying when she was rude.

'Thing'? She really couldn't think of a better excuse?

"Thing?" Dani urged trying to mask her annoyance. Chrissy blinked taken aback.

"Uh yeah, come on Dani, you know our thing we have to do. Right Jodi?"

Jodi who was fixing her make-up during this whole fiasco smiled over at Dani. "Yeah you know that _thing_." She winked, assuming that Dani was the one dense to the excuse for the McFly situation. Un-freaking-believable. She just wanted them to provide a better excuse!

"Nope not really. Enlighten me." While still waiting a proper excuse she vaguely wondered how uncomfortable Mary must have been.

Finally the redhead spoke. "Ah, ya know Dani, me and Jodi should do the thing. You don't have to the thing if you don't wanna." And with that the two girls got up with their matching purses in hand. "Call ya later K?"

"Bye-bye." Yup. Dani was in a bad mood now. Thing? Really?

"Good luck with the thing you guys!" Marty who really didn't know what to do exactly, threw in earning himself glares from her friends.

She watched them leave before looking up at where Marty stood. "You wanna sit down?" she asked feeling somewhat unsettled with his hovering.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm good thanks." He smiled at her. It was a comfortable sort of smile. He probably felt easy now that he was no longer under the hate filled stares of Chrissy and Jodi.

She tapped her Pepsi container impatiently. "So ahh, what were you saying earlier?"

He locked his dark brown eyes with her bright green ones, and then looked away cheeks beginning to flush. "Ummm…yeah. I was wondering if you're not busy-"

'_No.'_

"I mean you don't have too if you don't wanna-"

'_No. No.'_

"But do you think you might wanna come over to my place Saturday? And I don't know, hang out? Watch a movie maybe?" he finally finished still refusing to look at her.

'_NO!'_

She opened her mouth to of course _politely _decline his offer. Then he decided to look at her. Shit. Seeing the glimmer of hope in his eyes was just too much. "Sure Marty."

'_Noooooooooooo! What the hell are you doing?'_

At that point he was looking away from her again. Bad timing! "Oh that's okay, wait-". Realization dawned upon him. Damn. Damn. Damn for her. "Really?" he asked, clearly in shock.

'_Dani this is your brain speaking! It is NOT too late to get out of this!'_

"Yeah, I got no plans anyway so why not?"

'_You damn fool! Nooooooo!'_

Marty became secretly overjoyed; so much the fact that he was going to bounce up and down at home. And his sister would throw a very heavy book at his head for disturbing her while she was on the phone.

"GREAT!" He composed himself quickly, feeling his face become hot. "I mean great, six 'o clock good?"

"Yepp, sounds good to me." She mumbled sipping the last of her perfect Pepsi.

"Okay, I'll e-mail my address to you."

Oh yeaaah, she totally forgotten she had given him her e-mail. It was school related she was sure that was her reason for giving it to him. So he was SoFly98? Haha, so that's whose been sending all those pesky chain letters…She made a mental note to talk to him about that.

"Sweet…" She gave him another forced smile in an attempt to ignore the migraine that her brain bestowed on her for her disobedience. Marty went for the exit only turning around once with that stupid grin. "See ya Saturday!" And she watched him leave, watched him run into to the street and nearly get hit by a car. And then she just stared at the exit of the café.

Rubbing the temples on her head; she sighed, "I should've just gone to the damn thing…"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Bad huh? Really, really Bad? XD **

**Yeah, well if it was….I'm sorry D:**

**But remember, reviews, suggestions and ideas would be very much appreciated :]**

**P.S. Hey Zane…I Love You :p**


	2. Meet The McFlys

**Heyyyyy XD**

**Ah, I'm sorry for making you all wait so long!**

**I just really wanted to make this good! D:**

**I'd also like to thank ZANEradio, Halloween29, bttf4444, Brett Cloud, ****Darkness Revolution and ****YANIsweetness7**** for their lovely reviews :]**

**!SPOILERS! In this chapter I'm mentioning this horror movie which is actually know for it's crazy ending. I'd just thought you all would like to know that.**

**And grammar and spelling...Very bad :D  
**

**ENJOY :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Meet the McFlys**

Let's see…the Marty incident happened on a Thursday. Friday passed by quickly. Damnnnn. She woke up that Saturday morning with a very horrible headache. It was just a _friendly_ reminder from her brain about her mistake. '_Thank you brain_.'

Before six 'o clock came around, Dani decided she would take everything slow; including eating her breakfast, brushing her teeth and her other daily task. She had soaked up every minute as if it were her last day on Earth.

While doom edged nearer, she began to reconsider_. 'Maybe I can get out of this.' _She thought staring at the eggshell white carpet of her room. '_I mean I could just e-mail no that would be right…call and cancel? I bet I could make a believable excuse. Like… '_ Marty's hopeful glimmer interrupted her escape plans. And she remembered the way his face lit up when she had accepted to "hang out" with him. She had made her decision.

She looked up toward her clock.

**5:50**

"Well…" She sighed, heaving herself up from that fluffy carpet. "Guess I better get going now." Before leaving her room entirely she decided to check herself in the mirror. Most people want to look their best, but in this case she had done the opposite. She had picked out a long sleeved shirt. It was a plain almost stunning white. She wanted to show less skin as possible. Her pants were inside out as was every teen. Though these particular jeans did not hug her legs or butt well. Perfect. _'The less appealing the better!' _As for make-up ehhhh, she wasn't the type to wear so much junk on her face anyway so that was not an issue. Hair? It was the same shaggy style, nothing new. GOOD.

Satisfied with her appearance, it was time to leave. Her front door not completely open yet "Hey mom I'm-!", she was shoved out of the way by her own mother. The impact was strong enough to make her stumble. Keeping her balance, Dani snarled with annoyance. "What the HELL mom!"

Her mother turned to meet Dani's harsh glare. "Oh sorry baby, I didn't see you!" was her mother's excuse, her full lips pouted in innocence.

Dani of course was not convinced, she opened her mouth to retort and that was when she noticed her mother was dressed in her sales outfit. The red one. The red one meant it was a BIG sale. When she would make big money. "I thought you were off today?" she inquired, closing the door behind her with the thumb pad. Her mother was already heading for the car.

"I did, but the Draker's surprised me and they want that house on Maple! So I'll be home late!" She started the car and it would then hover above the ground. "Oh and your father's coming back early from his business trip! He'll be here this Tuesday! Bye honey!" And she was gone.

Now Dani couldn't take the car and since her mother was in a hurry she didn't get the chance to ask for a ride. Ah, wasn't like she was in a hurry to get to Marty's anyway.

* * *

Six blocks. Six blocks was all it took for her to get to Hilldale. The sign was graffitied on and now read _Hilldale: The Address of Suc__**kers**_. Her mother and father talked about this neighborhood. How horrible and rundown it had become. That it should be torn down. That only the lo-res reside in Hilldale. Then again her parents could be snobs sometimes. What did they know?

Shurgging, she pulled out a piece of a paper, Marty's address printed on it. Scanning the numbers of each house quickly she finally found a match. Greaaaat. Taking a deep breath, she counted to three and rung the door bell.

"I got it!" a high pitched female voice could be heard along with foot steps.

Another voice soon followed. "MARELNE! WAIT! NO! I'll get it!" the voice belonged to Marty of course.

"What's your problem? Do I embarrass you?"

"YES!"

SMACK! "OW! Mar-ouch! Hey! Cut the crap! oww!"

The door opened and Dani came face to face with…Marty in a wig. Actually, this female counterpart had a struggling Marty by the hair arms length from her. Dani blinked. "Did I come at a bad time?"

The female Marty, who Dani had assumed was his sister, gave a small smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Marlene!" bellowed her red faced brother. "Let gooo!" He made a sharp jerk, freeing him from her tight grasp, and nearly stumbling backwards. Marlene however, did not pay any more attention to him and just rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah, I'm Marlene. You're Dani, right?" Dani nodded.

"It's great that you're finally here. Now, Marty can shut up." Turning around she went down the hall, but not before flashing her brother a tantalizing smile. Dani looked to Marty. "She seemed very nice."

He laughed out of embarrassment. "She ah… she likes to kid around." he said while rubbing the spot on his head where his sister had him by, his face a bright red. He regarded that she was still on the porch and stepped aside for her. She was hesitant for only a moment then entered the McFly domain.

Regardless of Marty's neighborhood having its horrid reputation his place did not seem run down like she thought it would be. Very homely. It just had a comfortable kind of aura. Family pictures on the walls and tables. She had especially liked the furniture. It looked comfortable to sleep on, unlike the furniture in her own home. God, she hated her furniture. Taking a look at the pictures on a table, one in particular caught her attention, and her lips twitched slightly.

"Is that you?" she asked pointing at a picture of a baby drooling profusely. Marty instantly put himself between her and the picture.

"No ha uh that's Marlene." He fibbed placing the picture face down. His bashfulness of his photo caused Dani to let out quite giggle.

"It's not nice to lie to guest." She shook her head feigning disappointment. "Marty, you're better than that!"

"Okay, you got me. I was a drooler. But I swear I broke the habit."

And they shared a small laugh, he was smiling. Dani noticed that this kind of smile changed the features of his face…it was cute. Cue mental slap.

Well as that small moment ended Marty had taken the liberty of showing her his room which had been upstairs. Marty had flopped onto his bed bringing his arms up and entwining his hands behind his head in a laid back manner. "

"Wow…" Dani muttered. "It's clean."

"Of course it's clean! What else would it be?"

"Well you always struck me as being a slob."

He laughed, though his laughter seemed to be cracking. "Guess I proved you wrong, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you did. Sorry." She admitted a bit ashamed of herself for the judgment call. This was the second time Marty had surprised her. Good at physics AND tidy. Though with the way he dresses it was hard not to just assume. Speaking of wardrobe… "Hey is this your closet?" she asked already beginning to slide the door open.

"Don't open-!" came Marty's boyish high pitched voice along with a huge pile of clothes, Pepsi containers, bags, papers, magazines. It was basically like an avalanche of filth. And this filth covered her shoes.

"That door." He finished staring down at the filth that _belonged_ to him.

"See, this makes more sense." Uttered a slightly disgusted Dani, and she pulled her feet out of the clutter.

"Okay so maybe I forgot to clean up. Sue me." Was his childish reply as he started shoving the mess back into his closet.

"Marty, honey? Marlene told me your friend was here."

Dani shifted to see an older woman, her hair gray and face wrinkled with age. Honestly, the years were not kind to this woman. Dani stepped forward with a polite smile. "I'm Dani. Nice to meet you Mrs. McFly."

"Oh nice to meet you too, Dani…", She examined the younger girl and spoke again. "You know when Marty said his friend Dani would be coming over I just assumed…"

It struck Dani that she was probably expecting a male friend. HA. "Well my name is Danielle, but everyone just calls me Dani for short."

She nodded in understanding. "Okay then, we'll be eating in a bit so make yourself comfortable and Marty..." She looked over at her son her eyes twinkling, her expression stern. "Behave yourself."

Oh god.

Apparently Marty shared the same feeling of discomfort as his face was again red. "Mooomm ya got the wrong-" But she she already had left his room.

"Sorry about that. I think she might be tranked." He mumbled.

"Noo, its fine. I know how it is when parents ehh…poke fun."

Awkward silence.

She scratched her head. "So how about that movie?"

Grateful that she broken the silence he led her to the living room. He headed towards the flat screen plasma television which was a bit lopsided. "I didn't know what you would like to watch so we have six choices." he held the corner of the screen trying to keep it steady. "Channel 67 is having a JAWS marathon. One through eighteen.." He let go of the corner and the TV tilted again.

"I don't think I can take too much of that Shark. Same story, the sharks pissed off so he eats people." She studied the six picture screens. "What's playing over here?" she referred to the picture screen on the far left.

Marty glanced at the screen. "That's channel 149. They're showing horror movies from the 80's I think."

**SLEEPAWAY CAMP** appeared on the picture screen. "Ehh sounds bearable." she decided going over to that comfy looking sofa taking a seat at the end.

"Channel 149, full screen." Upon hearing Marty's command all other five channels disappeared and one took up the screen. Marty then went over to the sofa where Dani was occupied at. He sat at the other end. Hmm, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

True, Dani came to realize she was actually enjoying herself. They had made jokes about this low budget movie, mostly the acting. Marty had said the girl Angela Baker was kind of cute. She disagreed.

"What is that?" asked Marty, as the killer just claimed another victim.

"Umm, I think that's a curling iron. I saw it in an antique shop once. It ah curls hair."

"Where do you think he stuck it?"

"I don't know. And I don't think I wanna know! But was it really necessary for her to shoot her hands up like that? "

He laughed. "Well I guess pain makes you do crazy things. Like me, I usually break out into a song."

Dani let out a small giggle and pulled up one her legs over the other, lightly brushing against Marty's knee.

WAIT. What?

It was then she became aware of had been going on during all of this. Being distracted by the movie she didn't realize the huge gap that had once been in between her and Marty was almost completely gone.

Ohhh shiiit! _'How could I let this happen!_' She tried to keep a calm exterior, though Marty had made that simply impossible since he had scooted an inch closer. The gap was gone now.

'_Calm down Dani! It's just space. When the movie is over you'll have it back.'_

Distracted again, she failed to notice how shaky Marty was. He knew very well what he done for he had one goal in mind. The ol' stretch routine. He was waiting for the perfect time to strike. He swung his arm too quickly, his elbow made contact with her right eye, much to the horror of Marty.

"OW!" She nearly shrieked breaking away from her thoughts as pain erupted her eye socket. "What the hell did you do that for!" she glared at him with her one good eye.

"SHIT! I'm sorry!" he flung himself from the sofa, immediately kneeling in front of her. "Ah man! I'm sorry! It was an accident! Here lemme see…" grabbing her hand, he tried to pry it away to examine the damage he had done. "I'm so sorry!"

She might have found the worry in his eyes to be sweet, but unfortunately she was in pain. Pain brought out her anger with just a dab of annoyance. "You know the process of forgiveness might take its course if you could get me some ice!" she then pulled away from him taking in deep breaths to calm her down. "Please."

"Ice! Right! Got it!" he jumped to his feet, and raced out of the living room. He came back a few moments later with a large amount of ice in his hands. "I got the ice!"

She stared at him and the ice in his hands. "Umm Marty, how about putting that ice in a bag. Make things easier ya know?" His face dropped realizing that he had once again screwed up.

"Oh yeah! Sorry! I'll be back!" he darted off into the kitchen (faintly she could hear him call for his mom's help) leaving her again with her hand clamped over her damaged eye.

"Hey! Hello! Dad's home! Hello!"

Dani turned her head to where the voice was coming from; emerging was an elder not to mention short man in a suit. His expression twisted into that of bewilderment upon seeing Dani and not one of his own kids. "Er hello?"

Despite the pain in her eye she got to her feet giving him a pained smile. "Hi, I'm Dani. You're Mr. McFly right?" she stuck the hand she was not currently using to the older man.

"Oh, uh yeah that's me. Nice to meet ya kid." He took her hand, she made note that his eyes were a very nice blue even with the stress and tiredness within them. "You Marlene's friend?" he asked giving her the same warily look Mrs. McFly had.

"Marty's actually." She replied, holding back the urge to correct him and say 'acquaintance'. She watched his dazzling blue eyes widen slightly with surprise then narrowed.

"Something wrong with your eye there Dani?"

"Yeahhh, Marty accidently whammed his elbow into my eye, but its fine." She said removing her palm from her face as the pain dulled.

He sighed. "Sounds like Ace alright." Flashing her a friendly smile he continued. "I blame myself. I told him taking out a girl's eye was the best way to get her attention."

Dani couldn't help but let out a short laugh, a bit surprised that Mr. McFly's sense of humor was not as stale as his sons' could be. "Where is that kid anyway?" he asked, his eyes searching.

"He's-"

"Marty. You're home." Marty Sr. and Dani turned to see Mrs. McFly her face still stern. The elder Marty strode over to his wife. "Hey Jennifer..." Upon reaching her he planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"How was your-?"

"I need to talk to you." She said, pulling him to the middle of the hallway. Dani only watched in confusion, though they were not far enough from her hearing range. "Marty…" she heard Jennifer whisper semi-loudly. "I know you love your son, but this isn't right."

"What are you talking about Jen?" Marty back just as confused as Dani seemed to be.

"Come on Marty. Paying that girl to be his friend."

WOW

"Are you serious? Jen, we can barely afford the cable! What makes you think we could afford people? And I think a cute girl would defiantly be out of our price range!"

This was becoming awkward again.

"But he's never brought a girl, let alone a "cute" girl home with him!"

"Whaddya expect? The kid has my genes, honey. I mean sure he was a late bloomer and all, but hey he seems to be doing fine now!"

"Do you think your mother has something to do with this?"

"Aw, Jen no…"

"Ummm I can hear you two…" she finally said feeling very uncomfortable at this point. Marty's parents looked embarrassed themselves. The elder Marty loosened his ties. "Ahh, you know eavesdropping is a bad habit…" was his attempt to save his wife and himself from any further humiliation. Jennifer slapped him on the shoulder and threw Dani smile.

"Oh um we were talking about someone else dear." Jennifer said, pulling her husband further down the hall. No longer in Dani's hearing range she just continued to stand in the middle of the living room.

"I got the ice bag!" came in Marty, and he jumped over the couch. When he reached her he practically shoved the ice bag onto the WRONG eye. The cold impact made her flinch away. "Sorry I took so long. I couldn't get that damn automatic ice maker to work."

She adjusted the ice bag to her RIGHT eye [Haa get it? D:] "Well I'm not blind or anything, so don't worry about it."

"_She's a boy!"_

The two teens both turned their heads to the movie. They saw a severed head roll and "Angela's"…_thingy_. Dani immediately shot Marty a smug look, opening her mouth to taunt him, but he had anticipated that. "She's not really a guy you know!" his voice was higher than usual, face of course flushed.

"Oh_ come_ onnn Marty! You may have taken out one of my eyes, but I still can see that thing between _his_ legs!" she was smirking now, sweet revenge for her right eye. She stared at the movie just as Marty began making another attempt to defend himself. The screen now held an image of Angela, mouth open and eyes wide. Emitting from the speakers was an awful sound…almost animalistic. Worst part was the image wasn't going away.

'_Why isn't it going away?'_ The image seemed to become more repulsive to Dani, and her fear of it quickly took hold of her mind.

"Dani? Are you okay?" It was Marty's voice, very faint never the less she reacted badly.

She dropped the ice bag. "Turn it off!" she nearly screamed, pushing him in front of her. A human shield if you will.

Marty made no command to turn off the television, and he simply stared at her before a smirk began to form on his lips. "Don't tell me you're scared!" his eyes were full of amusement. Dani's however, were full of fear and she soon glared at him at best she could.

"Shut up and just turn it off!"

"Maybe if you say please." He shot back; the smirk had not left his face.

"Marty!"

"Alright ,alright." He turned to the television. "Program off." And Angela was gone.

"Thank God!" she let out a breath of relief. Marty had a stupid grin on his face. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Aw, I was just joking. You know a joke, we all laugh, ha-ha-ha." He stifled a real laugh as she was glaring at him again. Just as she decided she was going to strangle him his sister stepped into the room hands on her hips.

"Dinner's ready." And she left, nose in the air and all.

* * *

Dani found herself sitting in between Marty Jr. and Marty Sr. She found it remarkable how both brother and sister _**strongly**_ resembled their father, and only inheriting their mother's brown eyes. She chewed the alfredo pasta that was served, it might have been another awkward silence if Marlene had not been on the phone.

"Princess, we're having dinner together. You can call your friend back after." Marty Sr. said and took a sip of his Kelp tea. Marlene ignored her father as she kept her goggles on.

"What? Oh that was just my dad. Noo go on, I'm listening!"

"Marlene. You heard your father. Off. Now." Her mother said her voice firm. Marlene let out an annoyed sigh.

"Ugggh…I'm going to have to call you back. Bye." She took off her goggles and settled them by her side of the table. "Happy?" she asked her parents annoyance clear.

"Very." Marty Sr. said turning his attention to Dani. "So Dani, what do you your parents do?"

Dani swallowed her pasta, and then smiled. "Umm, my mom is into real-estate and my dad works for NamiCorp."

"NamiCorp eh?" Marty Sr. swallowed then continued. "I'm hoping to do business with those guys." He paused, and his blue eyes shined. "You wouldn't happen to know what your dad's position there is, do you?" his voice sounding as causal as he could muster.

"Dadddd!" Marty Jr. piped in and shot his father a shrewd look; he had been intently listening to every word. Ready in case his family made anymore attempts to humiliate him. Though, the noodle hanging from his mouth wasn't helping.

"What?" Marty Sr. asked, feigning innocence. "I'm just having a conversation."

Jennifer placed a hand over her husband's. "Honey, don't talk business at the table today." She smiled at Dani. "Sorry, sometimes he just brings work home with him."

Dani smiled back, twirling the fork in her hand. "It's okay. My dad has the same problem." _'Only it's frequent.'_

Dinnnnnnnng.

"Who could that be?" Jennifer asked aloud, looking at her husband. Marlene who actually had wanted to detach herself from the dinner table, instantly shot up only to mutter a quick "I'll get it" before leaving. Dani and the other three McFly's just sat there.

"This pasta is really…good, ." It was a horrible attempt to break the silence, but that didn't matter since Marlene and two elderly folk entered the kitchen. Elderly man and woman to be exact. "Grandma's here."

"Heeellllo, I brought cake!" The elderly woman smiled sweetly.

"Aw hey mom!" Marty Sr. said, getting up to greet his mother with a kiss on the cheek. "I'm guessing Uncle Joey was denied parole again huh?"

"Denied again?" Jennifer repeated as she began clearing the table.

"We were sure he would get out this time." the elderly man said and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I'll take that!" Marty Jr. had snatched the cake from his grandma retreating back to Dani who by the way felt out of place. "Want a piece?" he asked, smiling at her. She nodded, still feeling uneasy being surrounded by the McFly family.

"Who's this?" the elderly woman asked having now just noticed the younger girl.

"Oh sorry mom, this is Dani."

"Marty's friend." Jennifer added. The elder woman blinked in slight confusion. Could she not believe it either?

"Dani? Isn't that a boy's name?" she asked looking over at Dani who just smiled sheepishly.

"Well it's actually Danielle, but Dani is just for short, you know." she explained, and watched Marty as he placed a rather large piece of cake onto her plate.

"But Danielle is such a pretty name! Why would you shorten it?" She asked and made her way over to Dani, still smiling. "Oh, by the way dear I'm Lorraine. And this…" She gestured over to the elder man, her eyes loving. "Is my husband George." George had a piece of cake in mouth so he acknowledged Dani with a wave. "So you go to school with my grandson?" she asked, eyes gleaming with excitement. Upon mention of him, Marty looked up from his cake, alert hoping to intervene. All the other McFly's also stared ears open. A curious bunch.

"Ahh yeah. We um, have physics together." She forced a smile her palms becoming sweaty from the McFly eyes. "Marty actually has been keeping me from failing the class. Kind of like 'dumbing; it down for me."

Marlene snorted. "Yeah, he would know a lot about _dumbing_ it down."

"Nobody asked you Marlene." Retaliated her brother, his mouth full of cake so it sounded more like this: "Nombady asfted ouuu Mamlee."

"Oh shush you two!" Lorraine said. "Well Danielle, let me tell you my grandson is a catch! He's just as handsome and charming as his father when he was his age! So handsome! Don't you think?" she asked leaning towards Dani like a regular school girl.

"Ahhh umm…" she gulped quietly. "Sure he is." She agreed while forcing a smile to the elder woman.

"It's getting late." Jennifer finally said. "What time do you have to be home Dani?"

"Probably right now." Dani muttered standing straight up now. "Thank you for having me."

"Where exactly do you live dear?" asked Lorraine and placed a slice of cake on her own plate.

"I live on Summit. I just have to walk six blocks from here."

"Oh you can't walk! It's dark out!" Opposed the sweet woman her old eyes full of worry.

"I'll drive you home!" Marty quickly volunteered jumping up from his chair. Marty Sr. however thought different.

"You will not! You almost killed us the last time I let you drive!" his father said.

"Aw what? The keyword is almost dad! When are you gonna let that go?"

Dani's green eyes shifted the older and younger McFly. "Really I can walk its fine-."

"No, no. I'll drive ya home." Marty Sr. decided his son still protesting all the way out the door.

* * *

The ride home was entertaining enough to say the least. Marty and his father just continued the _same_ argument and it ended after Marty Sr. hollered he wasn't about to be killed in a car accident because of his son. Amusing as it was, Dani was pleased when they finally reached her home.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. McFly." She said hopping out the hovering vehicle.

"Ah don't mention kid." He then turned to look at his son. "Hey Ace, be a gentlemen and walk her to her door." His father urged to his now baffled son.

"Wha?" His father must have signaled him somehow with a look because Marty snapped. "Oh! Yeah…" He then proceeded to hop out of the car.

'_It's just a three second walk to the door. No big deal right?'_

WRONG

"Well this is my door." She said turning towards Marty who had his hands in his pockets. "I guess I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah. Monday." He repeated shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He had that same look from that Thursday afternoon when he had asked her to hang out. That unsure look. Well…that couldn't be good.

"Yeaaaahh, so goodnight Marty." She dismissed and just right when she was going to place her thumb on the panel Marty had finally got nerve. Damn.

"Ah wait a sec." He paused, his courage beginning to swell, though a small amount returned when his father honked the horn. "Look, I just wanted to tell you..." once again he trailed off and gulped. "I-" **HONK! **"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he shouted to his impatient father. Though Dani was thankful, since she had this odd feeling that she would not like whatever Marty Jr. was struggling to tell her. And indeed, this second interruption was just a sign to Marty not to go through with his _original _plan.

"Umm hey I'm sorry about my family." He said looking down at his feet. "I wanna say they aren't always like that but they are."

"Don't be sorry. I think that's how most families can be." She smiled. "I liked them." It was not a lie. Sure, it was pretty uncomfortable a majority of the time she was there yet they were decent people. Though Marty didn't seem to believe her.

"I thought you said it wasn't nice to lie?" he said cracking a small grin.

"I'm not!" she playfully slapped his shoulder, and later she would think how stupid she must have looked when she did that. "Seriously, I thought they were nice."

"Really?" he asked clearly astonished.

"Yup… especially Marlene." She jested and her own grin appeared.

"Okayyy, now I KNOW you're lying!" he laughed, feeling quite relieved that his family did not scare her away completely.

**HONK! **

"I better get going…" he mumbled shooting a glare at his father who was still impatiently waiting in the car. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said again throwing in a nod and small smile.

And then it happened.

Okay, first he stretches his arms out, his upper body leaning towards her. Before she could even step back he had wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Their hips were not touching so from where Marty Sr. was at it looked pretty damn bizarre. Then he started swaying side to side with her. What the hell? _'Is this supposed to be a…HUG!'_ Not really knowing what to do, she awkwardly patted his back until he released her. It was indeed the longest five seconds ever. There was a small honk from the car; Marty Sr. had lightly bonked his head against the wheel. He was embarrassed for his son. Marty Jr. also happened to be mortified by his own actions he mumbled another quick goodnight and sprinted for the car. Muttering to himself how stupid he was on the way.

The next morning she woke up with a black eye.

* * *

**So what did you all think of this chapter? :D**

**I hope you guys weren't too disappointed with it :/**

**Reviews, ideas and suggestions are appreciated! **

**Zannnneeee…**** Je t'adore :]**


End file.
